


Cheeky

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick liked watching them, like little puppies in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky

Abby and Connor were cheeky, like two little kids in love, all pulling ponytails and shy glances and Nick found watching them hilarious. Ever since the beginning when Connor was head over heals in love with Abby and she wouldn't give him the time of day, to tied up in being in love with the image of Stephen, Nick had watched them.  
But then Connor had found someone else and Nick watched as Abby turned, missing the undivided attention, the unconditional love, and finally realised what she had been turning away.  
It had been so easy to see, her jealousy, her hostility towards Caroline, that eventually even Connor noticed and it was like watching the sun burst forth.  
They'd never touched, as far as Nick knew but he could see they'd already claimed each other. Light touches and secret smiles, protective hands and long looks. God help anyone who tried to get between them, it was only a matter of time.  
But Nick hoped they stayed like that a little longer, all cheeky and nervous, because it was fun as all hell to watch.


End file.
